Hogyouku Chapter 1
by Momo himawari
Summary: hitsugaya toushirou , pemuda  yang senang berpetualang, pada saat liburan. ia berniat mencari Hogyouku di hutan belantara...Hueco Mundo


**Hogyouku Chapter 1**

Chapter 1 : school

* * *

Namaku hitsugaya toushirou aku sangat senang berpetualang. Cita-citaku adalah menemukan terletak di Hutan belantara Jepang yang sangat terkenal buasnya. Hutan itu bernama hutan hueco mundo bagi kalian yang tinggal di jepang, nama hutan itu sudah tidak asing lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa selamat setelah melewati hutan itu. Disana ada binatang buas. Dan juga pembrontak yang kabur ia bernama Aizen Sousuke, ia sangatlah kuat orang biasa takkan menang melawannya, bahkan HULK yang kuat takkan bisa mengalahkannya. Jika aku dapat mengalahkan Aizen, namaku akan terkenal sebagai pahlawan!

Setiap orang yang hidup Disini memiliki anjing penjaga. Semakin majikannya kuat, semakin anjing penjaga itu kuat. Anjing penjaga juga juga mempunyai jurus jurus dan elemen berbeda. Anjing penjaga itu akan menemukan elemennya, jika majikannya menyadari suatu hal. Anjing penjaga juga harus diberi nama 'kan ga lucu kalo dipanggil "anjing penjaga! Anjing penjaga!" yang ada semua anjing penjaga datang ==. Anjing penjagaku bernama hyourinmaru. Ber-elemen es yang sangat langka. Karena aku menyadari suatu hal yang sangat berarti. Hyourinmaru sudah mempunya beberapa jurus. O ia, anjing penjaga juga bisa bersatu dengan majikkannya dengan kata lain 'Bankai' dan anjing penjaga juga bisa menikah layaknya anjing biasa. Tentunya ia menikah dengan pasangan Majikkannya! *author ditabok gr2 terlalu banyak pengenalan*

_Lanjut ke cerita ! XD *loh? Jadi tadi itu bukan cerita? OAO* *author Dibakar reader*_

_._

_._

_._

Pagi yang cerah, burung burung bernyanyi dengan merdu sedangkan ayam malas bernyanyi *author dipatok ayam*. "Hooaamm…hari ini aku ngantuk sekali! Malas sekolahh" keluhku sambil mengucek mata saat berangkat sekolah. "BAAA!" seseorang mengagetkanku dari belakang. Aku melihat kebelakang ternyata itu… "Mo..Momo?" kataku. "Pagi Shiro-chan!" Kata momo dengan senyum super lebar. "Ukh..momo…ini sudah kesejuta kalinya…Jangan panggil aku shiro-chan!" kataku dengan kepala mebesar (?). "hahaha..iya iya! Aku duluan ya! Shiro chan!" kata momo sambil mengelus-elus kepalaku. Aku menahan marah ku dengan susah payah (?) momo, Madonna sekolah , ia paling cantik dibandingkan perempuan lainnya. Sikapnya juga baik.. Walaupun ia sering membuatku marah. Sebenarnya aku suka momo

.

.

.

"AAA! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu sih?" kataku sambil memukul kepala dengan wajah merah padam.

.

.

.

_Sesampainya di kelas_

.

.

.

"pagi!" kataku sambil membuka pintu kelas.

"Pagi toushirou!" ada yang menyahutku ada yang tidak *hiks*

"Toushirou!" kata temanku yang suaranya sangat kukenal.  
"ada apa..Ichigo?"kataku "kamu sudah buat Pr mat dari Bu ani yang 50 soal itu blom?"kata ichigo  
"sudah dong" jawabku santai  
mata ichigo langsung terbuka dan memakan toa yang entah dia dapet dari mana.

"WOII! TEMAN TEMAN! TOUSHIROU SUDAH BUAT PR MATT!" Kata ichigo dengan Toa didalam tubuhnya. Aku menutup kuping. entah kenapa teman2ku tahan dengan suara keras itu.

.

.

.

"UAPAAA! TOUSHIROUUU! AKU LIHATTT!" kata teman2 dengan suara besar melebihi toa.

"WOII! SARAPAN TADI KALIAN MAKAN TOA YA?" kataku sebal.

"Boleh gaa?" kata teman2ku yang sudah tidak memakai toa.

"yasudah boleh" aku mencari buku PR mat dan meletakkannya di atas meja,

'PLEK!' Buku PR mat ku sudah berada diatas meja

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"BUK!BAG!DUAR!PRANG!JDUAK! DZIIING! PRANG! JDUAK! DUAR! CRING! BUK! DESH!BUAG! DOR DOR DOR DOR (?)" suara mereka memperebutkan buku Pr mat.

'TENG TENG TENG TENG!' bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran dimulai. Wali kelas masuk… "anak" hari ini bu ani tidak masuk karena sakit!" kata pak guru. "HOREEEEEEEEEE!" kata teman2 dengan Toa super duper sangat (?) besar meneriaki guru…

.

.

.

Suasana hening selama 1 menit

"beraninnya kalian pada guru! Pulang sekolah nanti! Kalian tidak boleh pulang!" kata pak guru.  
"eeehh?" katan murid2 , "tak ada kata eh eh-an ! ada pengumuman lagi. Mulai semester 2 nanti kalian boleh membawa anjing penjaga kalian. Dan karena besok sudah liburan! Kalian harus menuliskan liburan kalian! Dengan tulisan rapi! Minimal 10 lembar! Siapa yang sudah punya tema liburan?" kata pak guru. Dengan spontan aku mengangkat tanganku keatas. "apa kamu? Toushirou?" kata pak guru.. dengan santai aku bilang "Menemukan hogyouku di hutan hueco mundo serta mengalahkan aizen.". mata seluruh murid dikelas ku serta guru memanjang mwlihatku. Dengan santai aku bilang "Awas tuh, matanya copot. Hha" kataku "EEH? MENGALAHKAN AIZENN?" kata teman2 dikelas

-To be Continued-

* * *

Yohh! Ini fanfic pertama dan terakhir saia X3 *ditembak* bercanda X)

Ini fanfic pertama saia tentang bleach! Semoga kalian suka XDD

Dan maaf kalo ceritanya aneh,jelek,gampang ditebak, dan gaje xDD

O ia ada 1 kata buat reader…. Yaitu..

REVIEW XDD *dihajar*


End file.
